FULL METAL PANIC ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD
by akibakeiseiya
Summary: ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD DE ESTA SERIE TAN POPULAR, COMO YA LA VI TODA CREO QUE ESTE CAP NO PODIA FALTAR,dejen reviews por fa


**FULL METAL PANIC NAVIDEÑO**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic lo hago por que me gusta esta serie y por que los fics de esta serie son muy pocos y la neta lo tenía en mente y como siempre pues ahí les voy:

------------------------------------------------------

Las casas llenas de luces multicolores, coronas en las puertas, pinos llenos de esferas y mas foquitos de colores, figuras navideñas, como muñecos de nieve, renos, figuras de Santa Claus, ángeles, campanas y flores de noche buena, esto adornaba la ciudad, que era azotada por una frío que helaba hasta los huesos, no nevaba solo estaba nublado con un ligero sol que mostraba unos pocos rayos que aminoraban el frío, pero era muy tenue, la fecha era el 20 de diciembre, los alumnos de la preparatoria Jindai habían salido de vacaciones precisamente ese día, una chica de cabellera azul caminaba por las calles de la ciudad se dirigía hacia su departamento, el ambiente festivo y eufórico en las calles se palpaba, pero a ella le era en cierto punto un poco triste y nostálgico, para ella esta festividad había perdido cierto interés, estaría sola, ya que su mama ya no vivía y su padre se la pasaba el mayor tiempo fuera de su casa, pero venia recordando lo que paso en la mañana:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oye Kana chan, ¿Qué vas a hacer en navidad?" – preguntaba Kyoko al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus cosas en la mochila

Una pensativa Kaname Chidori estaba muy pensativa como ida, hacia lo mismo que su amiga Kyoko, pero con la mirada perdida, ella tardo en contestar pero como si escucho a su amiga le contesto son desgano en sus palabras

"Aun no le se Kyoko"

Su amiga noto el poco animo en su amiga, se entristeció un poco por ver el estado de su amiga, ella sabia que en parte era el por que del estado de animo de su amiga, hacia 2 días que Sagara Souske se había ausentado de clases, la razón fue una misión encargada por los miembros de Mithrill, y esta constaba en ir a la ciudad de Londres para poder atrapara a un peligroso traficante de armas, pero lo que mas le molestaba, entristecía y ponía muy celosa era que en la misión Teresa Testarossa mejor conocida como Tessa se haría pasar por la novia de Souske, según entrarían como estudiantes en viaje pagado por sus padres _adoptivos_, esto ultimo no lo sabia Kyoko para ella Sagara solo se fue de viaje pero no sabia a donde

"¿No te gustaría ir a tomar un café y a ver los centros comerciales, para ver los regalos de navidad"

"No, tengo que hacer algo en casa, mejor otro día" – contesto tratando de esbozar una sonrisa para que su amiga no se entristeciera o se enojara con ella

"Esta bien, si cambias de opinión llámame después de todo ya salimos de vacaciones, nos vemos Kana chan"

Luego de despedirse Chidori camino hasta la parada de trenes, una bufanda cubría su boca, el aire era de verdad frío, según el metereologico se pronostica frío y cielos nublados con amenaza de lluvia y posibles nevadas para los próximos días, ella tenia planeado pasar la navidad en compañía de sus amigos, pero Souske no estaba y quien sabe cuando regresaría, y por lo cortante que se porto con Kyoko a lo mejor ella estaría molesta, se sentía muy mal había desquitado su enojo con su mejor amiga solo por que no dejaba de pensar lo que podía pasara con Souske y Tessa, aunque era netamente de trabajo su misión siempre le daba demasiados celos de ella estuviese con Souske, se los imaginaba solos paseando por Londres en el Big Ben, poniéndose muy románticos, estaba a punto de golpear una columna pero en ese instante llego su tren, así que decidió abordarlo, ella siempre era muy animada pero en esta época se ponía muy nostálgica

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo faltaban escasas 2 calles para llegar a su apartamento, Souske siempre la acompañaba, pensaba todas las veces en que el la había puesto en ridículo por su locuras de las armas y de las bombas, pero en el fondo se divertía con las barbaridades que el hacia, ya últimamente no las hacia muy seguido de hecho en Sagara había visto un cambio de actitud en el, fue un día antes de que este se fuera, al parecer estas fecha lo ponían de buen humor, el le comento algo que la dejo muy sorprendida

_**Flash Back:**_

"Hey Souske, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa, no te había visto tan sonriente desde que te llego tu copia de la revista _renegado del poder _del mes pasado" – Chidori estaba muy animada, sentía una extraña alegría de ver a Souske tan animado

"Es solo que cuando salí ayer por la tarde, vi a un niño que me recordó a mi cuando era pequeño, estaba con su padre, iban muy felices, el niño le iba diciendo sobre su regalo de navidad" – su semblante se torna aun mas nostálgico – "antes a mi no me gustaba la navidad hasta que le comandante se hizo cargo de mi, de hecho para mi este día era un día cualquiera, pero con el pase momentos muy felices, me daba regalos y la pasábamos muy divertidos, pero al paso de los años y por las misiones ya casi no pasamos la festividad juntos, pero siempre me da un regalo y yo le compro uno, ah los bellos recuerdos no se olvidan" – se dirigió hacia la ventana del salón, veía caer la lluvia, pero su cara seguía muy sonriente

Chidori se puso junto el, Souske tenia una mano en el bolso del pantalón y la otra estaba suelta, al ver la mano del joven, Chidori sintió deseos de tomarla, después de todo el ambiente se había tornado perfecto, su mano se acercaba a la de el, el calor en sus mejillas se sentía mas por el clima gélido, la velocidad de su corazón era altísima, estaba a pocos centímetros de tocarla

"Oye Kana chan, ¿Qué hacen los 2 tan solitos?" – decía una sonriente Kyoko, después les tomo una foto, según ella la cara de Kaname se veía tierna ala no saber que decir ante tal situación, por cierto su sonrisa era algo picara

"Ah esto, nada, Souske me decía lo mucho que le gustaba la navidad" – Chidori se reía de forma muy nerviosa

"¿En serio? – Ahora la sonrisa de Kyoko era mas picara

"Te digo que es verdad" – se seguía riendo de forma muy nerviosa

"Ella dice la verdad" – dijo Souske sin dejar de ver la lluvia

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Es bueno saber que a Souske le gusta esta época, no lo había visto tan feliz" – pensaba Chidori, mientras dejaba su mochila, después se cambio de ropa y dispuso a hacer la cena

A la cena le faltaba poco, por el frío y para tomar calor decidió darse un baño, después de terminar de ducharse, se dispuso a cenar, tomo algo ligero la verdad no tenia mucha hambre, se disponía a ver un poco de televisión, pero vio que su contestadora marcaba que tenia mensajes, solo por curiosidad decidió checarla presiono el botón, la maquina indicaba que tenia 3 mensajes, los dos primeros eran mensaje publicitarios uno de compañía publicitaria, y el otro de la compañía telefónica, estaba a punto de apagar la contestadota, pero al oír la voz proveniente de la contestadora se sorprendió de ver quien era

"Chidori, soy Souske, esta intentando hablarte pero tu teléfono suena apagado, mi misión termino ya, y estoy a punto de partir rumbo a Japón, solo recogeré algo que el comandante quiere darme, por favor pásame la tarea que nos hayan dejado, nos vemos cuídate" –"no tiene mas mensajes" – dijo la contestadora

"Genial" – Chidori dio un impresionante salto y su cara tenia la vitalidad de siempre, tomo una de las almohadas de su sillón la abrazo, estaba muy feliz, no dejaba de dar saltos por toda la habitación

En efecto el celular de Chidori mostraba que ya se le había acabado la batería, por eso no sonaba, decidió cargarlo, por esta noticia pensó que seria buena idea llamara a Kyoko, debía disculparse por la forma en que se porto en la tarde, tomo el teléfono de su casa y la llamo

"Familia Tokiwa, buenas noches que desea" – contesto Kyoko desde su casa

"Ah, Kyoko habla Kaname, quería disculparme por mi actitud de la tarde, y para ver si tu oferta de salir sigue en pie" – su sonrisa era nerviosa después de todo el tono en que contesto Kyoko era muy serio

"Kana Chan, no te preocupes, no estoy molesta, que te parece si mañana vamos las 2 juntas a comprar algunas cosas" – ella estaba muy feliz

"Esta bien Kyoko ¿que te parece si nos vemos a la 12,"

"Me parece bien, y mañana me cuentas el por que de tu repentino cambio de animo" – pese a que no la veía Chidori sentía la mirada de Kyoko

"Ah claro" – Chidori se reía muy nerviosa

"Entonces que descanses, buenas noches que descanses"

"Hasta mañana e igualmente"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Esta parte empieza en Londres donde esta la misión de Souske:**_

A la orilla de un río en la ciudad de Londres, una pareja tomaba un vaso de te helado, cualquiera pensaría que era una pareja de turistas enamorados, la joven llevaba un lindo vestido color mamey y un sombrero haciendo juego con el traje, por su parte el joven llevaba un traje color arena no llevaba corbata era de tipo sport, y las combinaba con unas gafas que combinaban con el traje, parecía todo un caballero, las personas que los veían decían que hacían muy bonita pareja, la joven estaba muy sonriente por oír los que la gente decía, y el joven de cabello rebelde, tenia un manos libres, la gente pensaba que era una persona muy importante, pero este aparato era un comunicador con el cuartel general de Mithrill, aunque calmado estaba muy alerta, a petición de su acompañante le pidió que actuara como un civil ordinario, ambos llevaban abrigos el frío en Londres calaba hasta los huesos

"Capitana, perdone mi atrevimiento, ¿pero de verdad el traficante de armas que estamos buscando esta en este lugar?" – pregunto haciendo a un lado sus gafas

"Sagara San solo relájate y toma tu te" – decía una sonriente Tessa

"No en serio, ¿Qué no andamos tras un peligroso traficante?"

"Según los datos el viene aquí, este es el lugar donde realiza la mayoría de sus operaciones" – sus palabras mostraban duda

"Creo que la capitana no se toma nada en serio" – pensaba –"lo que no entiendo es por que yo tengo que llevar esto puesto" – decía con fastidio aunque serio

"¿Qué no te gusta el traje que escogí, se te ve bien" – decía mientras meneaba su te con el popote y a la vez sonreía

Hasta cierto punto esta situación, tenia muy feliz a Tessa, el problema seria cuando Souske se diera cuenta de que todo estaba planeado, ya que esto eran unas vacaciones de la comandante, donde con ayuda de los demás logro que Sagara la acompañara a Londres, el que varios guardias de Mithrill los siguieran despistaban a Souske y le hacían creer que era una misión real, y también a la distancia eran vigilados por el comandante Richard Mardukas el vestía el clásico camuflaje de las barbas y los bigotes

"¿Desea algo el señor?" - preguntaba el mesero al sub. comandante

"Maldito sargento que no se le ocurra creer que esta en una cita con la comandante" – refunfuñaba y apretaba los dientes

El mesero se asusto por como el misterioso señor hablaba solo, el sub comandante solo pidió otro te, por el susto el mesero se retiro rápido para traerlo y el sub comandante seguía maldiciendo

"No puede ser, ¿como es posible que la comandante ame a este tipo, los superiores no se deben mezclar con los soldados de campo"

De vuelta con Souske y Tessa:

"Sagara San, podías relajarte un poco mas, no estés tan tenso"

"Lo siento capitana, no puedo bajar la guardia" – contesto con su clásico semblante

"¿Qué te parece ir a dar una vuelta, al parecer el traficante no vendrá el día de hoy" – pregunto muy sonriente y algo sonrojada, tenia en mente poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan

"No se si sea correcto capitana, estamos aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, no es prudente andar paseando así como así, y sigo sin entender como usted vino a esta misión, después de todo es muy peligroso, y lo mas raro es que el comandante Mardukas, no objetara" – seguía con su cara seria, por fin tomo algo de su te

"Por favor, si ocurre algo nuestros agentes nos lo dirán" – ponía cara de perrito regañado

"Como ordene" – su cara seguía inexpresiva

Pagaron su cuenta y fueron a dar un tour por Londres, eran seguidos por 2 agentes y el sub comandante, esto lo hacían a distancia prudente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué tal se me ve?" – preguntaba Tessa después de correr la cortina del probador

"No es mi especialidad, esta ropa no es apropiada para el combate en campo" – apenas la veía, vigilaba que nadie los siguiera o si había una persona sospechosa

"Mmmmm, pero se me ve bien" – preguntaba a Souske

"Si no es ropa militar no se mucho de moda"

"Tengo una idea, ¿te parece que vayamos a comprarte algo de ropa?"

"No se si sea apropiado, estamos en servicio, y no podemos relajarnos, y si no es falta de respeto ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?"

"Vamos Sagara San, un cambio en tu forma de vestir no te hará mal, solo deja me cambio mi ropa y pagamos lo que me gusto y vamos a una tienda de caballeros"

Mientras a la distancia los veía el sub comandante que ya tenia espantados a los agentes que iban con el

"No lo puedo soportar, tonto sargento" – decía mientras apretaba algo con fuerza

"Señor deje ese sostén, no maltrate la mercancía" – decía una de las empleadas de tienda

"Disculpe" – estaba apenado pero con una mirada asesina, esta se la dirigía al sargento Sagara, por esto la empleada se aterro por el brillo de sus ojos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de visitar varias tiendas, la capitana le compro varios trajes, Souske iba manejando un auto que la comandante rento para ellos, se dirigía al hotel para hospedarse, Souske de verdad iba muy pero muy serio esto ponía intranquila a Tessa

"Sagara San, ¿podías hacerme un favor?"

"¿Qué es lo que desea capitana?"

"Cuando estemos en publico, ¿podrías llamarme Tessa para poder pasar desapercibidos, y parecer 2 turistas?"

"Si es una orden de la capitana, tendré que acatarla"

"No comprendes Sagara San esto te lo pido como un favor de amigos y no como tu superior al mando" – por la respuesta de Souske se sintió algo triste, ella pensaba que ya la trataría mejor ya que cuando estaban solos a veces la llamaba Tessa

Al ver la cara de Tessa, se sintió algo mal, pensaba que el pasar mas tiempo en sociedad, el había descubierto sus emociones y si no estaba equivocado este sentimiento era la culpa

"Como desee capitana, pero solo lo haré en publico, después de todo usted es mi jefa al mando" – no aparto su vista del frente no quería tener un accidente

"Gracias Sagara San" – su cara mostró su típica sonrisa

Siguieron por la avenida y llegaron al hotel Sheraton de Londres

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la recepción Tessa fue la que se encargo de el registro, en tanto que Souske la esperaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, cuando Tessa iba a ser atendida por el recepcionista, esta volteo a donde estaba Souske y vio que tenia sometido a un empleado del hotel

"Sagara San déjalo, y no le apuntes con esa pistola" – estaba avergonzada por que todos los huéspedes del hotel los miraban

"Tessa, este tipo se acerco a mi y vi que iba a sacar algo de su saco, solo lo hago por prevención"

"Solo iba a ofrecerle uno de los cigarros que se manejan en este hotel" – decía el asustado empleado

Al ver esto Souske, guardo su arma, se disculpo con el empleado y decidió seguir sentado, aguardando a que la capitana terminara el registro en el hotel, pero como Tessa se aparto a ver lo que ocurrió este lo aprovecho el sub comandante para ver el acomodo las habitaciones que les correspondían a ambos, y vio con cara de terror que la capitana y el Sargento Sagara estaban en la misma habitación, pero no hizo alharaca, ya el sargento se había encargado de eso, y no quería mas alboroto, pero por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada, el se registro rápido y se hizo a un lado para que no lo viera Tessa

Como Tessa se fue Souske a la recepción este para perder el tiempo, dirigió su vista a la televisión, se transmitía un noticiario y como sabia un poco de ingles pudo comprender la nota que daba el reportero

"El peligroso, Traficante de armas Owen Cole, famoso por dirigir el contrabando de armas ilegales pasa su segundo día en prisión, luego de ser detenido en conocido restaurante a la orilla del río, hay varias ordenes de aprensión en su contra ………."

Por fin le cayo el veinte y dedujo que esto lo planeo la capitana, pero como decírselo sin ofenderla, lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a alguien que le podía ayudar en este momento, y ese era el comandante Andrei Karilin,

"Sargento Sagara ¿que se le ofrece?" - contesto desde el cuartel

"Capitán, me podía decir por que se me encomendó la misión de atrapar a un criminal que ya fue capturado" – preguntaba

"Todo fue idea de la capitana, nos lo pidió como un favor, no lo tomes a mal ella solo quería pasar unas vacaciones contigo"

"Comprendo, solo quería pedirle un favor, puede llamarla para decirle que usted me manda a una misión especial, lo hago para que no se moleste"

"Te entiendo, pero por que no disfrutas un poco mas" – pregunto tratando de convencerlo

"Tengo deberes de la preparatoria, así que por favor ayúdeme"

"Esta bien, pero no olvides venir al cuartel, tengo algo que darte, y además el comandante Mardukas los esta vigilando, el también te puede ayudar para que la capitana no se moleste, le hablare se que el cooperara

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una sonriente Tessa venia camino a la sala de espera muy contenta, ella dormiría en la misma habitación que Souske, y venia mas lela de lo normal pensando en su noche romántica con Sagara, tardo un poco mas en registrarse ya que otras personas estaban antes que ella, estas llegaron durante el incidente

_**Pensamiento de Tessa:**_

Ella esta viendo la ciudad de Londres a través de la ventana estaban en el ultimo piso, ella usaba una bata, y llevaba su pelo suelto, contemplaba la nevada que caía sobre la ciudad, pero de pronto alguien la abraza por la espalda y le susurra al oído

"Capitana, quiero decir Tessa, hay algo que siempre quise decirle y es que usted me gusta mucho y desde que la conocí me enamore de usted"

Tessa se da vuelta y ve que por fin Souske le ha confesado su amor por ella, están a centímetros, Souske intenta besarla pero ella aparta el rostro

"No podemos Sagara San" – con las mejillas coloradas

"Llámame Souske" – decía mientras este la tomaba por el rostro y se dispone a besarla

_**Fin del pensamiento:**_

Tessa venia abrazándose a si misma y decía cosas como

"Sagara San yo también te amo"

Por llevar los ojos cerrados, y metida en sus hondas no vio que golpeo a una persona

"Disculpe venia distraída"

Esta se quedo como roca al ver con la persona que choco

"No se disculpe capitana" – decía un sonriente Richard Mardukas

"¿Qué hacen aquí, les dije que solo nos vigilaran a la distancia, y ¿Dónde esta Sagara San?" – decía una sorprendida Tessa, ahí vio que también los vigilaban dos agentes mas

"El sargento fue requerido por el comandante Andrei, se le encomendó una misión especial, pero usted puede seguir con sus vacaciones"

Por lo dicho por el Sub comandante, el semblante de Tessa se volvió mas grises que las nubes que estaban sobre Londres,

"Entiendo, me iré a descansar, por favor mándenle sus trajes al cuartel" – sin decir mas y con la cabeza gacha se retiro a su cuarto

"Capitana Testarossa" – aunque contento por el sargento se fue, la verdad no dejaba de sentirse mal, después de todo el la quería como una hija, y pese que el Sargento no le caía muy bien tenia que aceptar que la capitana lo amaba mucho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souske por fin estaba en el cuartel, muy en el fondo se sentía mal, ya que consideraba a Tessa como una buena amiga, pero el tomo esta decisión, ahora se enfilaba a la oficina del comandante Andrei Karilin, fue anunciado y entro a la oficina, ahí vio sentado al comandante, estaba hablado por teléfono, termino con su llamada y hablo con Souske, por la posición del submarino, tardo casi un día en llegar, era el 20 de diciembre, el había llamado a Chidori antes de hablar con el comandante

"Souske, que bueno que llegaste"

"Sargento Sagara Souske reportándose" – haciendo la clásica seña de saludo militar

"Por el favor que te hice, me debes una, el Sub comandante me ha llamado y dice que la capitana esta muy deprimida"

"Lo lamento señor, pero debió de encomendárseme otra misión"

"El no comprende los sentimientos de la capitana Testarossa" – pensaba –"Pero para que no se moleste te mandare a una misión de rutina, para que no sospecha nada" – le dijo mientras le pasaba una carpeta con su _supuesta misión _–"tendrás que tomarte tu tiempo para no levantar sospechas"

"Entiendo" – volvió la clásica seña militar

"Cambiando de tema, ¿ya tienes planes para navidad?"

"Mas o menos, tenia planeado pasarla con Chidori e invitara Kurtz y a Mao"

"Me alegra ver que has cambiado un poco, por eso creo que te daré tu regalo de navidad en este momento" – de su gaveta saca una bolsa de regalo

Souske al ver el regalo por fin dejo su semblante serio y esbozo una sonrisa

"Te servirán, por lo que me dijeron están de moda entre los jóvenes, pero no olvide tus gustos" – decía mientras veía a Souske revisar la bolsa

En efecto lo que estaba dentro de la bolsa era, un i pod de la marca hp, y un arma de colección armable esta era la que le faltaba a Souske en su colección, por la sonrisa a Souske le gustaron sus regalos

"Gracias, y tome esto es para usted" – decía mientras le regalaba un reloj de oro de péndulo, lo compro en el viaje a Londres, Souske tenia algo de dinero ya que los trajes de Bountas fueron adquiridos por la policía de Estados Unidos, pero como a el le gustaban las armas casi no empleaba su capital en otras cosas

"Esta muy hermoso, gracias Souske" – no dejaba de ver el reloj aparte de caro era antiguo

"Bueno comandante yo me retiro, que pase Feliz Navidad"

"Feliz navidad a ti también, suerte en tu misión" – le sonreía como lo hace un padre cuando un hijo se va de viaje

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Tokio en la madrugada como a la 1 el teléfono suena, una soñolienta Chidori se dispone a contestar

"Diga, que no sabe la hora que es" – gritaba con su clásica voz angelical

"Ah, Chidori Soy Souske" –

"Souske" – con su clásica alegría

"Solo hablaba para decirte que tardare un poco mas en llegar, tengo una nueva misión pero estaré ahí a tiempo para navidad"

"No te preocupes" – tenia algo de tristeza

"Chidori, no se si ya tengas planes, pero ¿te parecería bien que pasáramos juntos la navidad" – ahora conocía la ansiedad por un motivo diferente a lo que sentía cuando peleaba en la guerras

"Claro que me gustaría, que te parece si hacemos una fiesta en mi casa, invitare a Kyoko y los amigos de la preparatoria tu invita a los del cuartel" – decía feliz pero muy sonrojada

"De acuerdo, solo mándame un mensaje para llevar regalos, no quisiera dejar a nadie sin regalo"

"¡Souske, no conocía esa parte de ti, tu parte dadivosa"

"Es algo que me inculco el comandante, bueno te dejo estaré ahí para la fiesta"

"Nos vemos, cuídate Souske" – estaba muy sonriente

Al momento de colgar Chidori estaba muy animada, pasaría la navidad con el chico que por mas que lo negara ella sentía algo mas que simple amistad por el, no podía conciliar el sueño, pero sabia que esta noche dormiría feliz, y mañana su misión seria conseguir un buen regalo para Souske

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de colgar Souske iba caminando por los pasillo, se dirigía a su barraca para tomar su cosas, en el camino se encontró a Melisa y Kurtz, por lo que veía a la distancia, Melisa venia molesta por lo que Kurtz le decía

"Vamos ne chan, pasemos la navidad tu y yo solos" – venia rogándole

"Ni te lo imagines, lo único que quieres es emborracharme para poder llevarme a la cama, condenado pervertido" – venia cruzado de brazos

"Vamos Mao te prometo que no haré nada pervertido" – tenia su mano extendida prometiéndolo, pero con la mano izquierda tenia los dedos cruzados

"Que no insistas" – se disponía a mandarlo a volar con contundente puñetazo, pero las palabras de Souske la detuvieron

"Mao, Kurtz, venia a proponerles si no quieren ir a una fiesta de navidad en casa de Chidori" – pregunto

"En casa de Kaname San" – dijo mister pervertido

"Yo acepto, así no estaré sola con este pervertido" – le dio una mirada despectiva

"Esta bien y pueden invitar a quien ustedes quieran, bueno yo me voy tengo una misión" – se despide y sigue su camino

"Souske después me cuentas como agitaste el catre (cama) con la Capitana" – le grita a la distancia

Por este comentario Kurtz fue enterrado por sonoro guamazo en la pared, cortesía de Melisa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Esta raro esto de la nueva misión de Souske, por lo que escuche el estaba de vacaciones junto con Tessa, y según esto ella lo planeo para poder estar sola con el, ella me dijo que no perdería otra oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por el" – decía Melisa mientras bebía su jugo, estaba junto a Kurtz en el comedor

"Mira que tonto, dejar pasar esa oportunidad, después de todo la comandante es muy hermosa" – este casi terminaba su comida

"Oye Kurtz, no creas que te estoy proponiendo otra cosa, pero me acompañarías a comprar regalos de navidad"

"Que esto, Mao desea tener una cita con el soltero mas codiciado del cuartel"

"Imbecil te advertí que no pensaras en tus cochinadas, además quien saldría contigo" – preguntaba con desprecio, pero extrañamente estaba sonrojada

Iba a recetarle otro derechazo marca Melisa pero vio que en una mesa se encontraba una decaída Tessa, tenia cara de lapida, al verla se acerco a ver como estaba

"¿Qué te ocurre Tessa, te vez muy mal" – en efecto tenia el pelo hecho un desastre, y ni hablar del maquillaje, ella ya sabia el por que de su aspecto, solo lo hacia para disimular

"Soy una tonta, desaproveche otra oportunidad, pero Sagara San si se fue a una misión real y no como lo que yo invente, ya me lo dijo el comandante pero" – lloraba de forma muy cómica

"No te preocupes, tengo una idea por que no se lo dices en vísperas de navidad, se dice que si te le declaras antes de navidad tu amor será correspondido" – decía sonriente tratando de animarla

"Pero no se cuando volverá de su misión, tal vez ni siquiera el regrese para navidad"

"¿Que te parece si vas a la casa de Kaname, el me dijo que ella va a hacer una fiesta de navidad, y nos dijo que podíamos invitar a quien sea, ven tal ves te guste"

"Esta bien, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad" – su animo se elevo, en el fondo sabia que Chidori era su mayor rival en el amor por Souske, pero le tenia un gran aprecio, además que las reuniones donde ella iba todos los años en esta época eran muy aburridas

"¿Te iras junto con nosotros llegaras por tu cuenta?"

"Aun tengo trabajo, llegare el día de la fiesta" – se limpiaba las lagrimas

"Esta bien ya nos veremos el día la fiesta" - dijo un recién llegado Kurtz

Se despidieron, solo faltaban 2 días para la fiesta, tanto Kurtz como Melisa, fueron por su paga de fin de año (aguinaldo), en la mente de Tessa estaba que podría regalarle a Sagara, quería que fuera algo especial para que le sirviera de gancho para confesarle lo que sentía por el

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un cansado Souske llegaba a su departamento, la misión no fue complicada, su blanco se entrego pacíficamente, según el terrorista quería pagar por sus crímenes, la época de navidad lo había hecho cambiar, Souske de verdad estaba muy cansado, pero checo su contestadora, tenia 2 mensajes, el primero era de Chidori le dijo que invito a 4 personas, el segundo era de Melisa, para informarle que Tessa también iría a la fiesta, con esto Souske se puso una mano en la cabeza, no sabia que regalarle a la capitana, y la otra razón fue por tal ella se terminaría desgreñando con Chidori, aun no comprendía por que se peleaban, y lo peor que como en el mensaje decía que ellos llegarían hasta la hora de la fiesta, no sabia a quien pedir ayuda para los regalos, pensó en Chidori, pero quería darle una sorpresa, al desechar sus opciones decidió ir solo, se durmió rápido, sabia que las tiendas estaría llenas mañana, tenia fe en que no se hiciese tarde, después de todo mañana ya era la fiesta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin era 24 de diciembre, la festividad se percibía en todas partes, mucha persona hacían compras de ultima hora, los niños corrían, muchos Santas en las esquinas con sus campanas, según el pronostico metereologico había posibilidades de nevadas, a partir de la tarde, eran las 11 de la mañana, nuestro protagonista Souske iba caminado solo por la ciudad, en la mano llevaba un premio que se gano en un centro comercial, era un oso de peluche e iba en una bolsa de regalo, era el nuevo diseño de Bounta, solo se tenia que atinar a un blanco tres veces, y como Souske le dio pero lo hizo con su pistola, se le dio el premio pero se le pidió que abandonara la tienda, iba muy frustrado no sabia donde empezar a comprar los regalos, vio una tienda de armas y como poseído por una fuerza sobre natural se metió, un hombre como de 35 años era el que la atendía, un señor muy serio, era como ver a Souske pero y mas adulto,

"¿En que puedo ayudarlo, ¿Desea ver las nuevas armas de tiro que nos llegaron por la época de navidad?"

"No señor, ¿dígame que será apropiado para regalar a una chica de preparatoria?"

"Si quieres quedar bien con ella este no es el lugar indicado para comprar algo para una chica, los que vienen solo son los fanáticos de las armas, y amenos que a esa chica le gusten estos artefactos, yo te diría que mejor pensaras en otra cosa" – dijo una señora que salio detrás de una cortina, era muy bonita, llevaba por la expresión y vitalidad, para Souske le pareció estar viendo a Chidori, le daba un aire

"Tiene razón disculpe" – se despide y sale de la tienda

La señora abraza a su marido por la espalda y ve con cierta nostalgia el momento en que sale el joven de su tienda

"Me recuerda a ti cuando eras joven amor"

"Si y fue gracias a ti que logre ser mas civilizado"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souske de verdad iba muy frustrado de verdad, veía como las personas compraban cosas, pero a el no se le ocurría nada bueno para regalar, incluso había huido del la policía por que detenía a las personas y les apuntaba con una pistola, pidiendo su ayuda para comprar regalo, iba caminando por la acera, pero al dar vuelta a una esquina, choco con alguien, se trataba de una chica

"Disculpe, no vi por donde caminaba" – este se agacho a ver si estaba bien

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, venia algo distraída" – decía la chica, lo miro y lo reconoció –"¿Sagara Kun?"

"Si soy yo, ¿Acaso eres de mi instituto?" – le pregunto por su apariencia parecía de la preparatoria, su cara se le hacia familiar

"Soy Saeki Ena" – dijo poniéndose de pie

Al oír este nombre, Souske le recorrió un escalofrió por la mitad de la espalda, recordó el incidente con ella, de cómo voló en pedazos la carta de amor de esta chica, nunca tuvo la posibilidad de disculparse con ella, esto lo tenia en mente por que Chidori le dijo que se disculpase, de verdad era muy incomoda esta situación la chica lo veía con una cara algo seria, pensó que a lo mejor seguía molesta, aun tenia el oso en su mano, por un impulso extraño, y recordando el juego de citas de Kazama, decía como sugerencia que para disculparse con una chica, un regalo seria buena opción, después de todo no sabia que hacer con el Bounta, ya que Chidori ya tenia algunos y Tessa también tenia uno

"Toma esto, acéptalo a manera de disculpa, y también como un presente de Navidad" – extiende su mano y le da el oso

La chica se quedo perpleja, pese a que Souske se porto como un patán en el pasado, esta acción hizo que su corazón se acelerara a una velocidad increíble, después de todo ella todavía lo amaba, tomo la bolsa y reviso su contenido

"Es el Bounta, edición de navidad" – sonreía el Bounta llevaba un traje rojo como el da Santa Claus, y un gorrito de reno, y una barba postiza, el oso era muy tierno –"gracias Sagara Kun" – además de contenta estaba muy ruborizada

Al ver que le había gustado Souske, sintió alivio, ya había cumplida la misión encomendada por Chidori, tardo en cumplirla, pero un soldado no deja de cumplir una misión

"Bueno me retiro, creo que con esto ya me perdonaste por el incidente del pasado, tengo que continuar con lo de comprar regalos de navidad"

"Espera Sagara Kun, ¿Por qué no me acompañas, yo también estoy haciendo mis compras, estoy sola y me podías aconsejar con los regalos" – le dijo completamente roja

Esto era un milagro, parecía que Saeki había venido del cielo, por fin alguien normal podía ayudarle a comprar regalos para navidad

"Será un placer, además tu también me serás de utilidad" – leve sonrisa del sargento

Asintió y sonrió, ambos comenzaron a caminar, no sabían por donde empezar, Saeki tampoco había comprado nada, decidieron primeo comprar lo de Sagara, este veía a su acompañanta, no podía negar que era bonita, pero algo le extraño en su cara

"Saeki, ¿Te sientes mal, estas roja de la cara"

"Eh este, no me siento muy bien" – decía riendo muy nerviosa

Souske no le dio importancia siguieron su camino a las tiendas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de una extenuante visita por todas las tiendas, y una que otra escapada, todo gracias a las locuras de Souske, ambos jóvenes estaban en una mesa de un restaurante, eran las 3 : 15 aproximadamente, Souske estaba muy feliz había comprado regalos para todos, y contrario a lo que se podía pensar el fue de ayuda para Ena, como le iba a regalar ropa a su hermano, Sagara tenia la misma talla de la de su hermano, y le aconsejo que darle a su padre de ella, en donde su fallo fue en ayudar con el regalo de su mama, pero ella estaba muy feliz, parecía el día perfecto, cosa que ella pensó que nunca le ocurriría, había recibido un regalo del chico que amaba y por si fuese poco tuvo una especie de cita con el, y ella fue de mucha ayuda ya que salvo por los regalos de Kurtz y Kazama, ella fue de mucha ayuda para el regalo de los demás, además como agradecimiento por su ayuda Souske la invito a la fiesta en casa de Chidori,

"Creo que si me acompañas, le podré pedir permiso a mis papas, después de todo mi hermano pasara la festividad en casa de sus amigos, y yo no quiero ir a la reunión en casa de sus amigos, son muy aburridas"

"De acuerdo, te acompaño" – decía comiendo una hamburguesa

"Además podías ayudarme con una pequeña mentira, ¿Dirías que eres mi novio, y decimos que la fiesta es en casa de tus padres" – decía nerviosa y moliéndose en su silla temiendo que Souske le diría que no

"Esta bien" – dijo sin ninguna expresión en su cara

Pese a que ni se inmuto, Saeki se sentía la mujer mas feliz del planeta, Souske pago la cuenta y se fueron a la casa de Saeki

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la distancia, y sentados en una banca tras un arbusto, Kurtz y Melisa veía como Souske se retiraba acompañado por una linda chica, ellos también hacían su compra de regalos, los 2 tenían muy anchos los ojos de ver que Souske parecía una persona normal, y se hacían ilusiones de ver que les regalaría, ya que el llevaba muchos paquetes, vieron como se iban

"Ahora entiendo el por que Souske, no ha intentado nada con la Tessa o con Kaname" – decía un sonriente Kurtz que miraba el techo del centro comercial

"Se lo tenia muy bien guardado" – decía Melisa comiendo un caramelo navideño

"Esa chica es muy bonita, como lo envidio, 3 lindas chicas quieren con el"

"Hey tu idiota levántate de esa banca y prosigamos, aun nos faltan regalos" – lo amenaza con el puño

"Pensé que a la que quería era a Kaname San" – pensaba, miro como era amenazado, por lo que se levanto y siguió a Melisa, iba muy pensante

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de ver algunas tiendas, Kurtz era el que llevaba la mayoría de los paquetes, por su parte Melisa solo llevaba una bolsa

"Hey Mao San por que no me ayudas, no pesan mucho pero son muy incómodos" – decía un fastidiado Kurtz

"Ni lo sueñes, ah mira eso, entremos a esa tienda" – ni lo pelo, se dirigió a la tienda que vio, era de ropa de mujer

"Esta Mao, me trata como un burro de carga"

A pocos metros de entrar a la tienda Kurtz vio a una niña pequeña, estaba sola y llorando cerca de un árbol navideño, la pequeña se veía como de unos 4 años, el se acerco a ver que tenia

"¿Estas perdida princesa?" decía con una sonrisa amable para la pequeña

"Vine con mi mama, pero hace rato que me perdí" – se limpiaba las lagrimas, y decía entrecortadamente

Haciendo malabares Kurtz acomodo los regalos, y tomo la mano de la niña, la llevaría a la sección de vigilancia del centro comercial, ahí al vocearían para dar con su mama, llegaron rápido y vieron a una señora en el mostrador, la niña la reconoció de inmediato

"Mami, aquí estoy" – corrió hacia la señora

"Yuzuyu, estas bien" – la abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos

"Mami este oni chan, fue muy amable, el me ayudo" – señalaba a un sonriente Kurtz,

"Gracias joven, ¿Cómo puedo pagarle?"

"No es nada señora, lo hice por que me no soporto ver llorar a una niña tan bonita"

"Oni chan, al menos come con Yuzuyu"

Por la mirada de la niña a Kurtz se le ablando el corazón y acepto, le pidió a los empleados de vigilancia que si cuidaban de sus regalos, mientras comía con la niña

Mientras pasaba esto una desconcertada Melisa, salía de la tienda con mas bolsas,

¿Y donde se metió este tonto?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un satisfecho Kurtz, platicaba y hacia reír a la niña, le hacia cosquillas y todo tipo de cosas, en este momento llego una algo molesta Melisa

"Ahora te dedicas a ligarte a niñas pequeñas, pervertido" – lo veía picaramente

"Ah, one chan ¿Es la novia de oni chan?" – por esto Melisa se sonrojo visiblemente

Algo en el fondo hizo sentir feliz a Kurtz, en el fondo de su ser le gustaría que ese comentario fuese realidad,

La señora le explico las cosas, y Melisa se les unió en la comida, la señora y su hija se fueron a seguir con sus compras, se despidieron y Melisa y Kurtz fueron por sus regalos después de todo ya casi era hora de la fiesta

"Hey Mao, me dirías por que te sonrojaste por el comentario de la niña" – pregunto muy suspicaz

"No alucines" – ahora estaba mas roja

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una impaciente Chidori estaba dando los últimos toques a uno de los postres, era ensalada de manzana con piña, ya tenia casi todo listo, y fue gracias a que su amiga Kyoko le había ayudado, desde la mañana

"Espero le guste a Souske" – pensaba mientras seguía haciendo la ensalada

"Te ves muy contenta Kana chan, será por Sagara Kun" – típica sonrisa de ella

"Ah, ah eso no es cierto, esto" – típica sonrisa nerviosa

"Mmmmmmmmmmm"

Siguieron haciendo la comida, Kaname le pidió a Kyoko que vigilara la comida, ella se iría a dar un baño y a cambiarse de ropa, y que si llegaba alguien que lo recibiera, que no tardaría

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La casa de Kaname Chidori, estaba impecable, además que ella decidió arreglarla con muchos motivos navideños, como el típico árbol, el temido muerdago, coronas y todo tipo de detalles, una muy bien arreglada kyoko esperaba la llegada de los invitados sonó el timbre y ella abrió la puerta

"Mizuki chan, Tsubaki Kun bienvenidos"

"Hola Kyoko" – contesto Mizuki, aferrada al brazo de Tsubaki

"¿Cómo le haré para quitarme a esta mujer de encima?" –pensaba Issei

"Pasen, no vienen con ustedes Oren San y Hayashimizu sempai" – preguntaba con curiosidad

"No, ellos la van a pasar solos, me dijo que los disculpásemos"

"Y eso que yo quería tomarles fotos, ahora que ya son novios"

"Por cierto Tokiwa San, ¿va a venir Sagara?" – pregunto Issei haciendo seña de pelea

Ella asintió en eso volvió a sonar el timbre, era Kazama san

"Buenas noches" – dijo el recién llegado –"¿ya han llegado todos?"

"No se, por que no sabemos quien va a venir con Sagara Kun" – contesto Kyoko

Todos comenzaron a platicar amenamente, todos los invitados dejaban sus regalos en el árbol de la casa de Chidori, estaban en la sala contaban algunos chistes, la encargada era Kyoko, en ese momento hace su aparición, la anfitriona, Kaname aparece vistiendo un con una falda y blusa perfectamente combinada, tenia el pelo suelto, y un ligero maquillaje, Issei casi se infarta de ver lo bien que se veía Chidori, esto le alejo los pensamientos de pelear con Souske, y como estaba anonadado, permitía que Mizuki lo apapachara, ya que se imaginaba que era Chidori

"Que bueno que vinieron todos" – sonreía

En eso momento vuelve a sonar el timbre, Chidori detuvo a Kyoko, pensaba que se trataba de Souske, pero no esperaba ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta

"¿Tessa?"

"Buenas noches, Kaname San" – contestaba haciendo señas para que le ayudaran con los regalos

"Tessa, Que bueno que viniste, ¿Fue Souske quien te invito?" – preguntaba solo para confirmar, esto no lo contaba, quería pasar la noche con Souske, pero esto cambiaba las cosa

"No, fue Kurtz y Melisa, ¿No han llegado?"

Y como invocándolos, sonó el timbre y aparecieron en la puerta, Kurtz llevaba gorro y barba, además de traer los regalos en un saco el mas puro estilo navideño, en tanto Melisa al entrar, les repartió gorros rojos y verdes para todos los invitados, al repartirlos le sobraron, y vio que Souske era el ausente, pero Kurtz ya había comenzado con sus ocurrencias, puso música y comenzó el baile, Kaname trajo bocadillos (en México son botanas), y la fiesta dio comienzo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pese a que Tessa ya le había roto varios floreros y cosas, y eso que apenas se había tomado 2, estaba contenta de que hubiera venido, aunque ella sabia que era su rival en el corazón de Souske, le tenia aprecio ya ella era una Whisper, la sentía como su hermana, Tessa le agradeció por esta fiesta, ya que las reuniones de navidad con su familia no eran precisamente divertidas

Por idea de Kyoko y Mizuki conectaron el Karaoke, el primero en tomar el micro fue Melisa, estaba en plena canción cuando sonó el timbre, Tessa y Chidori luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo por ver quien abriría la puerta,

"Souske" – "Sagara San" – dijeron las dos, pero al ver que el tan esperado Sargento, no venia solo su cara tomo una expresión de celos

"Chidori, Capitana" - decía un Souske lleno de regalos

"Buenas noches" – saludaba una temerosa Saeki, estaba detrás de Sagara

"Buenas noches" – su cara de ambas se asimilaba a la Grinch

Con las miradas asesinas ambos jóvenes pasaron, Melisa que dejo su canción a medias y corrió a darles su gorro a los recién llegado, Souske evito gracias a una bala de goma el ataque de Issei, al quedar noqueado Mizuki corrió a atenderlo, en tanto Kurtz le paso una cerveza, y muy a su estilo Souske se unió al fiesta, sonreía,

Por su parte Ena, estaba feliz, sus padres si le dieron permiso, pero lo mas cómico fue cuando Souske le dio una paliza a si hermano, por que Sagara lo confundió con un ratero,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de una divertida tanda de Karaoke, Chidori los reunió a todos para la cena de navidad, los acomodo en su comedor, apenas cabían, por coincidencia, Sagara quedo en medio de Tessa y Chidori, ya cada plato estaba servido, Chidori preparo pavo, le quedo muy bueno, al momento de terminar Chidori se levanto por el postre, y lo mismo hizo Tessa, ya que esta ultima también trajo algo para la cena, le dio a todos, ambos estaban deliciosos, y como dejaron al ultimo a Souske, las 2 se lo dieron al mismo tiempo, como no sabia cual tomar primero comenzó a sudar, todos se reían por la graciosa escena

Luego del suplicio del postre la fiesta continuo, dieron las 12 y sonó el reloj, se propuso un brindis, por la navidad y por la paz, y comenzaron los abrazos,

"Feliz navidad, Sagara San" – lo apretujaba Tessa

"Un momento Tessa" – Chidori le jala el pelo

"¿Qué te pasa, déjame abrazara a Sagara San" – la retaba

En otra parte, Melisa detenía a mister pervertido, este quería abrazarla,

"Vamos Mao San es navidad" – cara de perrito regañado

Al fin acepto, contrario a lo que pensó Melisa, Kurtz, se porto bien, y sintió raro, como si le movieron el piso, pero por la época en vez de golpearlo le dio una sonrisa, por su parte Kazama ya había felicitado a todos, en tanto Issei trataba de despegarse de Mizuki,

"Dame un beso es navidad" – casi lo besaba, paraba la boca

"Estas algo tomada" – le dijo –"además el tonto de Sagara me huye, y se la pasa con mi amada Chidori, y es un aborazado, también esta con esa linda extranjera, que paso una temporada en su escuela

Ya Kyoko había llenado dos memorias de 2 giga Bites, de puras fotos, tenia los mejores ángulos de todos, por su parte la mayoría ya habían tomado, así que gracias al alcohol, Saeki se armo de valor e hizo el mal cuarteto a Chidori y a Tessa

"Sagara Kun, yo quiero decirte que" – por la influencia de la bebida le da un beso en la mejilla

Por esta acción Chidori y Tessa se la querían comer viva, Chidori le dio con el abanico a Souske, y Tessa miraba a Saeki de forma asesina

"¿Por qué me pegas Chidori, eso dolió" – se sobaba la cabeza

Pese a todo Saeki sentía que llevaba la ventaja, entonces era momento del plan B, tenia que llevar a Souske al muerdago, pese a la molestia de las 2 chicas, esta se lo llevo a jalones, al ver donde se pararon Melisa fue la que dijo que por tradición, Souske y su amiga debían besarse por el hecho de estar debajo del muerdago, Saeki toma el rostro de Souske, dirige sus labios a los de el, el no opone mucha resistencia Chidori y Tessa gritan a todo pulmón, el beso es casi un hecho pero de pronto Saeki se desploma totalmente dormida, el alcohol la noqueo completamente, después de todo son muy jóvenes para beber

"Que alivio" – pensaban Tessa y Chidori

Ante la sugerencia un poco rara de Souske, el sugirió entregar los regalos,

"Esta época es capaz de hacer los milagros impensables" – pensaba Kurtz, le agradaba ver a su amigo muy feliz y con una actitud desconocida en el

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban muy felices de ver los regalos de Souske, a Mizuki le dio una blusa muy a do para la época, esta la escogió Saeki, para Issei le dio una espada samurai, pese a su rivalidad este la acepto de buena gana, la consiguió en una tienda de cosas antiguas, esta fue su idea, para Kyoko, le dio una cámara de video muy compacta, le sugirió que ahora ella fuera algo así como una reportera, esta incluía memorias como la de su cámara fotográfica, para Kazama basto con un par de armas que el compro en la tienda de armas, estas eran armables, la tienda fue la misma donde la señora le sugirió que ahí no encontraría un regalo apropiado para una chica, además de un juego de simulación de combate para PC, para su amigo Kurtz, le dio varias cosas, entre ellas un traje que Saeki escogió, además de una películas, y una caja de vino, esta ultima se la gano en un concurso similar al que se gano el oso, para su amiga Melisa le dio unos perfumes, otra ayuda de Ena, y la otra caja de vino que se gano en el concurso,

"Tessa esto es para ti" – Souske le da una caja

De por si estaba feliz por el hecho que la llamo de forma mas intima, al ver el contenido estaba muy feliz

"Gracias Sagara San" – en la caja venia, unos aretes muy bonitos junto con un alhajero musical muy bonito, este emitía una bonita melodía, los aretes eran de diamante, (Al menos una vez debía lucirse, casi no gasta en cosas por eso pienso que si tenia dinero para comprar tanta cosa, además vende armas a los países)

"Toma Chidori" – extiende el brazo para pasarle el regalo

"Muchas gracias Souske" – dentro venia, un juego de brazalete, collar y aretes, eran similares a los que le regalo una vez

"Estos también son explosivos como los otros" – preguntaba con desconfianza temiendo que fuera otra de las hondas de Souske

"No Chidori, Saeki me ayudo a escogerlos, son joyas y nada mas te lo juro" – extendió ambas manos haciendo la seña de que era verdad – "Esto es por que la otra vez, pues creo que me pase con añadirles explosivos" – sonreía

"Entonces gracias Souske" – le sonreía, luego vio que dentro de la caja había unos discos, de los grupos de moda, dedujo que esto era obra de Saeki, en cuanto despertase le daría las gracias, y al final venia una especie de tarjeta, prefirió no enseñarla, ella quería leer lo que decía después

"Sagara Kun, ¿no compraste nada para Saeki?" – dijo Kyoko

"A ella ya le di su regalo en la tarde, fue un Bounta edición navideña"

"Ese es el que falta en mi colección" – pensaron al mismo tiempo Tessa y Chidori, pero por los regalos la mirada de enojo fue corta de parte de ambas

Entonces todos comenzaron a repartir los regalos, todos quedaron conformes y contentos con lo que recibían, hubo de todo desde juguetes, ropa lencería (esto fue obra de Kurtz) armas, ya todos habían dado su regalo a excepción de Tessa y Chidori, para ser mas precisos no le habían dado aun su regalo a Souske, Tessa tomo la iniciativa

"Sagara San toma" – decía sonriente y sonrojada

"Gracias Tessa" – abrió la caja y dentro estaba una camisa de color azul marino, era italiana, Tessa la compro cuando Sagara la dejo en Londres, además de una fragancia que venia dentro de la caja

"No es posible, es lo mismo que yo compre" – pensaba Chidori –"toma Souske" – le dio el regalo muy nerviosa

"Gracias" – al ver que eran exactamente los mismos regalos Souske se sorprendió pero decidió sonreír para Chidori

"Como se te ocurre darle lo mismo" – Chidori le reclamaba a Tessa

"Tu eres la que carece de imaginación" – Tessa se defendía

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de una corta discusión entre las 2 Whispers, siguió el reventón, por sugerencia de Kurtz todos comenzaron a ingerir mas alcohol, la que ya estaba muy tomada era Tessa, Saeki no daba señas de querer despertarse, por el sueño Kazama y Kyoko estaban dormidos en un sillón, de momento nadie vio a Melisa y a Kurtz, Chidori fue a buscarlos, pensó que los encontraría en una habitación, reviso todas, solo faltaba la recamara de huéspedes y al abrir se sorprendió de ver la escena

Melisa y Kurtz estaban juntos, pero ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, se había bebido casi la mitad de la caja de vino, la escena era muy tierna, Melisa dormía en el pecho de Kurtz, esta la abrazo con su brazo derecho, cuando se lo proponía Kurtz podía ser un caballero y no tan pervertido, con mucho cuidado cerro la puerta y regreso a la sala

Ahí vio que tanto Mizuki como Issei estaban cerca del árbol de navidad, ya también estaban durmiendo, pese a sus intentos por separarse, ambos dormían tomados de la mano, les trajo unas mantas, y regreso con Souske,

No vio a Souske, por su parte Tessa estaba dormida en el sillón de 3 piezas, la cantidad de alcohol que se bebió era demasiado para una adolescente. Se veía como un bebe, de pronto llega Souske, traía 2 vasos de ponche, pese a la calefacción se sentía algo de frío, esta lo acepto, se sentaron en la mesa para conversar un rato

"Vaya fiesta, parece que tu y yo somos los que mas resistimos" – Chidori bebía su ponche

"Tienes razón" – el también lo bebía

"Sabes Souske, veo que en esta época sale una faceta tuya que pocos conocen, y veo que influye mucho en ti ya que ese traje que llevas esta padre"

"Solo sigo los consejos que me das, además tu también te vez linda" – era la segunda vez que se lo decía, por esto Chidori se sonrojo

"Voy a la azotea" – Souske se levanta, y deja a Chidori sola en la casa

Chidori no sabia si seguirlo o quedarse, entonces se acordó de la tarjeta, fue por ella y la leyó

"_Chidori después de la fiesta te espero en la azotea del edificio, Souske_" – esto decía en la tarjeta

Ni tarda ni perezosa, se dirigió a la azotea, tomo su abrigo y un paquete que estaba en un cajón, cerro con llave y se enfilo a la parte alta

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya ahí el frío de verdad calaba, le nevada que se pronostico, tenia cerca de 7 horas, comenzó a la 10 de la noche, eran casi las 5 de la mañana, busco a la persona que firmo la tarjeta, vio que Souske estaba sentado viendo como caía la nieve, ella se acerco, el sintió cuando llego, volteo a verla pero de inmediato volvió su vista a la nevada

"Sabes, no tengo recuerdos haber visto una nevada así, como el clima de Afganistán es casi totalmente desierto, no creo haber visto la nieve" – se torno nostálgico

"De verdad es un bonito espectáculo" – Chidori se le acerco mas

Chidori llevaba en la parte de atrás, el paquete, este estaba envuelto, luego de meditarlo decidió entregárselo

"Toma Souske, quería darte este regalo a solas" – no se sabia si era por el frío o por la vergüenza, pero esta tenia la cara roja

Souske desenvolvió el paquete, vio que se trataba de una bufanda, sus respiraciones se veían y se sentían por el clima

"Espero que te guste, no soy muy buen tejiendo, la hice yo personalmente"

"Gracias esta muy linda" este sonríe

"Deja te la pongo" - Chidori toma la prenda y se la coloca en el cuello,

Ambos se quedan viendo muy fijamente, casi pueden verse a través de sus miradas

"Chidori, yo este………………"

"¿Si?" – tenia mucha ansiedad

"No nada, olvídalo"

Souske se volteo y siguió viendo la nevada, Chidori se quedo frustrada, pensó que el momento de ver que era lo Souske sentía por ella había llegado, pero no se deprimió, ya habría otra oportunidad, este se pego al cuerpo de Souske y en una acción de valor esta le toma de la mano

"Chidori"

"Esta bien Souske, así me siento a gusto"

No dijeron mas, seguían contemplando la nevada, para ambos había sido si no la mejor al menos una de las mejores navidades de su vida

_**FIN**_

**SE QUE FALTA ALGO DE TIEMPO PERO FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**NOTAS:**

Por fin me lo termine, espero sea de su agrado, esperare sus comentarios, si le gusta me animare a pasar el que tengo a lápiz, ese es de varios capítulos,

Trate de respetar la esencia de cada personaje, si algo me fallo no me den con un hacha, es el primero que intento de esta serie, no sean crueles, y como prometí nada de besos, eso esta en el de varios capítulos

Este va con dedicatoria a Elenita y a Lucy (Colombia), a ellas 2 recomiéndeme con sus amigos, bueno pues sin mas nos estamos leyendo

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


End file.
